


No More Excuses

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Professor Neville Longbottom, Sort Of, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:Birthday Suit





	No More Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2018 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/719029.html?thread=14527413#t14527413) as part of their 12th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Neville entered his teaching quarters and immediately froze.

"Hello, Neville," Rose Weasely purred. She stood in the middle of his room, naked as the day she was born.

"Professor Longbottom," Neville corrected automatically, trying not to stare at his very nude, very _attractive_ student.

"You're not my professor anymore." Rose sauntered towards him. "Today was my last day as a Hogwarts student. You no longer have a reason not to take what I'm offering."

Confident fingers undid the buttons of Neville's robes. Neville's prick throbbed.

"Rose..."

"No more excuses." 

She pulled him into a kiss, and Neville's resistance gave way.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
